A new Version Of FF9
by x-Princess-Garnet-x
Summary: A new way of FF9. This was basically a new storyline to FF9 that we made up in RP. Very little curseing...Please read and reveiw!!


Disclaimer: I do not own FF9 nor any of it's characters. If any new characters pop up in this then they belong to their respective owners!  
  
The show was about to end. She poked her head out the door of her room brushing her hood up to where she could see. The coast looked clear but she couldn't be too careful. Very carefully, she slipped into the hallway dashing behind a pillar. She couldn't be seen. That would ruin everything. Just as she slipped behind another pillar, a Pluto knight walked up the stairs. He seemed foreign to the traditional armour. Must be a new one, she thought. That's okay. I can outsmart him. The Pluto Knight turned and looked directly into her direction.  
  
"Excuse me, Ma'am?" The Pluto Knight said confidently. She froze.  
  
"Yes?" She replied unsure what else she could possibly say.  
  
"I was wondering, What are you doing?" He asked curiously. She thought for a moment. What could I tell him? I'm not supposed to be here!  
  
"Um...." Her mind drew a blank. What could she say? Haveing no better idea as to what to do, she sprinted towards the stairs. The Pluto Knight grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hold up!"  
  
She pulled her arm away and took off running down the stairs. The Pluto Knight removed his helmet. His target, Princess Garnet, had just slipped through his fingers...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zidane took off down the stairs after her. It was his job to kidnap her and he would be damned if he didn't do just that! He was quite obviously the favorite of his group Tantalus with his boss Baku and he wasn't about to let that run off with a little princess! But wow! She was a cutie!  
  
He got to the base of the stairs and looked around. No sign of her anywhere. He walked to his left a few paces not letting go of the railing. She couldn't have gotten far. Slowly he let his fingers slide off the banister continueing his search. Behind him, he heard footsteps go up the steps. The princess! He raced up the stairs shedding the rest of his armor setting it carefully on the steps as he ran up them. He got up the stairs just in time to see a small red boot dissappear out a window. The window? He rushed to the window poking his head out. The princess had just climbed out the window and was now climbing down the wooden crossing that went halfway down the side of the castle wall. He watched as she climbed halfway down the crossing. She'll find out soon enough. Zidane thought with a smile. He watched as the princess looked down to notice the crossing did not extend completely to the ground. Who in their right mind would put such a thing on a castle that reached to the ground?  
  
"Looks like you need help!"Zidane shouted from the window. "Hold on a second! I'll help you!" His final statement as he climbed out the window himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Princess Garnet looked up at the form climbing down toward her. He was right. She DID need help. She most certainly did not, however, need help from a Pluto Knight if that is even what he truly is! There has to be a way out of here. She looked to her right a couple feet above her seeing the elaborate ribbons tied to the wooden crossing as decoration. Perfect! She thought as she climbed toward it beginning to loosen the intricate knot that bound it there. She looked up noticing her assailant climbing down and then...he lost his grip and was falling towards her! He grabbed on to the line she was untying. What could she do now? She couldn't just let him drop just because she didn't want to be caught! She looked down to where the line led to. It looked safe enough. With a farewell nod she untied the knot the rest of the way and allowed him to swing down away from the crossing. This way he wouldn't get hurt and also, more importantly, she has ample opportunity to get away from him. She then proceeded to climb the wooden crossing the rest of the way up the wall back toward the window from whence she came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zidane clung to the line tightly. She had managed to ditch him. Him! Of all people. Not to mention she was cute! He had managed to get a good look at her face while she untied the line on which he was swinging now. He looked around for a place to land finding a satisfactory place on the ground near the wall. He ran oward the wall and threw a rock up toward the princess as she climbed up the wall. He didn't intend to knock her down but then again if he did he would catch her. Who wouldn't want to hold such a girl?  
  
"Come down from there! I don't want to hurt you!" He called up to her uselessly. Of course. Why would she listen to him? He watched as yet again her tiny red boots dissappeared in the window. He looked around and saw another window. Quickly, he ran to the window and hoisted himself in. Then took off to the staircase where he knew she would enevitably go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She dashed towards the stairs. How clever she had been to release him when she did! He must be wandering about the castle lost by now! She rushed by the stairs bumping into her persuer as she got to the bottom. The both of them crashed to the floor. Her hood fell backward off of her head. Halfway down the long corridor she pulled her hood up. It was not a good idea to have the entire castle know she was the princess!  
  
She heard footsteps comeing closer behind her and the next thing she knew, strong arms hoisted her off of the ground. She looked up at person seeing it was the one that had been chaseing her. Oh no, she thought. I'm caught. He came to a stop.  
  
"Put me down!" She ordered not liking the idea of being picked up by a man she hardly knew...or any man for that matter. He smiled.  
  
"Princess, I don't want to hurt you," He said gently.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You," He answered but then added quickly "But, not the way you think!" He winked.  
  
"You are here to kidnap me?"  
  
"Yes- I mean..No! Of course not!"  
  
"Would you?" This might be her chance to save her mother! Queen Brahne had been acting very odd lately. Every since that strange man showed up....She needed to find out why and this is why she took the necklace of Alexandria.  
  
Her persuer blinked suprised."You WANT me to kidnap you?"  
  
"I would greatly appreciate it."  
  
"Uh..Ok...Follow me!" He stammered. Garnet could tell he was suprised. She nodded. He started running down the stairs with Garnet following carefully. "By the way, My name is Zidane. I though you'd like to know that!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now THIS was a strange turn of events. The princess WANTED him to kidnap her?! Well, it most certainly made HIS job easier. He ran out of the castle with the princess following him closely.  
  
"There! We made it!" He declared as they reached the castle entrance.  
  
"Not quite!" The princess replied guesturing ahead where two Pluto Knights were stationed. Zidane nodded and pulled the princess into some bushes. He peered through until the Pluto Knights were gone. He got up and gestured to her to follow him. His hand brushed across her breast. Oooh nice! He thought. The princess narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Um...sorry. Let's go!" They walked away from the castle. The princess kept her hands to her hood making sure it did not fall back. Another man approached him. "Blank!"  
  
"You have the princess?" Blank asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes, let's hurry and leave!" Zidane said. He looked to the princess. "Alright let's go before the gaurds find out you're gone."  
  
"Alright. Baku said he would meet us in Lindblum. We just need to find an air ship headed there.," Blank replied.  
  
"There should be a passenger ship leaving for Lindblum soon. I am not, however, certain of it's departure time," the princess offered obviously hopeing to be of assistance. Zidane nodded.  
  
"Alright lets go!" The three of them ran off toward the airship station not too far from the castle. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Her highness will have my head! thought a terrified Pluto Knight. Sir Adleber Steiner Waited for his knights to assemble. Such a sluggish group this was. Irritably, he sent what Pluto Knights he had gathered off in search of the princess. This will show Beatrix, he thought. I'll prove once and for all I am capable! He ran up to the highest tower in the castle. He should be able to see her from there. How far could the princess have gotten? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garnet sat in a corner of the airship station stareing into space. Her mother should have noticed her dissappearance by now. Such a disruption she must have caused. But it was worth it, she thought. I'll finally be able to help mother! Zidane walked over and sat down across from her. She looked up at him nuetrally.  
  
"Excuse my asking but...why did you want to be kidnapped?" He asked softly.  
  
"I cannot tell you," She reply coldly. This was one of his bussiness. Since when did someone need a reason to be kidnapped?  
  
"Why is that? Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"Private matters of Alexandria," She said simply as though that were enough. It was enough.  
  
"Well, If it has anything to do with Regent Cid, You may want to tell me," He replied smiling. How did this one know Regent Cid?  
  
"How do you know Regent Cid?" She asked confused.  
  
"Well, Baku knows him and I live in Lindblum," He answered.  
  
"Baku?"  
  
"He's my boss. It was his plan to kidnap you. Regent Cid asked him to especially," He said smiling still. Is that the only expression he knew? She sighed.  
  
"I need to speak with him. I requested my kidnapping so that I might find a way there," She replied. She hated to give this information to a complete stranger but he probaby knew already. He seemed to know everything else.  
  
"We'll I'm gonna go get the three tickets to board."  
  
"My mother should have sent gaurds out to find me by now. Be careful." Zidane laughed.  
  
"Nah, give them about ten more minutes," he said. Does he worry about anything?  
  
"We should not be so careless."  
  
"Don't worry babe, nothing will happen." He went to get the tickets. He returned shortly with three airship tickets. "We aren't taking first class if that's what you're used to." He smiled to her. "Are you okay going with theives?" Babe?  
  
"You theives seem to be my only chance of getting there." She sighed. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Steiner looked about. Where is she? He looked over toward th airship station. She wasn't likely to go there but it was worth a shot to look. He sighed. The only people he saw there were two men and a hooded girl. Hooded girl? He looked more closely. The girl got up letting her hood fall from her head. It was the princess! She reached to pull the hood back up. Was she going with them willingly? Of course not! He rushed down the stairs of the tower. Next stop, the airship station. "I must rescue the princess!" Hopefully he wouldn't be too late! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Zidane stood leaning against a wall. She sure was something. Not only was she cute but she had an attitude to go with it! Who would have imagined a princess with such personality? She was a bit bossy of course but one could expect that from a princess. He smiled as he saw Blank walking toward him.  
  
"Hey Bro! Get over here! We're leaving soon!" Zidane called to him.  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"About fifteen minutes!" Zidane called back then went back to his train of thought. He turned to look over at her. She seemed upset about something. She was leaning back on the corner of the wall with her eyes closed. She seemed deep in thought as well too. Could it have been about him? No, he dismissed the thought. He was, after all, a theif. What kind of princess would fall for him? He walked over to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked kindly.  
  
"I'm alright," She didn't sound convinceing.  
  
"You looked stressed....here, take this," He offered her a peice of fruit. She didn't take it. She had better be alright...He heard the captain calling for ticket holders to come foreward. He took a deep breath. She wasn't going to like this..even if he was.  
  
"We better get going. By the way, I told the ticket man we were going out so play along," He said to her her taking her arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I also told him you had never flown in an airship before. That's how I could get this tickets so play along," He repeated.  
  
"Very well," He could tell she didn't like the idea. She was playing along with it. Could she be starting to like him? Or does she just want to get to Lindblum no matter what the cost. He had the feeling it was the latter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Garnet walked onto the ramp. She did not like this idea of Zidane's but she would follow along for now. As long as he didn't get any ideas.  
  
"Stop! Feind!" She heard from behind. She turned to see who had shouted and saw Steiner, Captain of the Pluto Knights. This was not good. She rushed up the ramp followed by Blank. Zidaned stayed however. What was he doing? "Stop! Wait! Don't let them on this airship! I shall not let you kidnapp the princess!"  
  
"Too late for that Rusty!" Zidane shouted back drawing two...knives? Was he insane?!  
  
"I will take you down now!" Steiner yelled lunging after him with his sword. Zidane jumped back. What was he doing? Steiner lunged after him again and tripped over a cord landing flat on his face in front of Zidane. "Princess! Run!"  
  
"The ship is about to take off!" She shouted hearing the engines roar to life. Steiner started to protest until he hit his head on a post a knocked himself off. Zidane dragged him onto the ship. Why did he do that? Zidane then fell backwards from exaustion having dragged the unconcious Pluto Knight. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" He asked. She nodded. "Well we are on our way!"  
  
Garnet walked to the edge of the ship watching over the rail.  
  
"The Pluto Knights will have alerted my mother by now that I had left by airship. I apologize for putting you in such danger."  
  
"It's fine. I like danger." He smirked. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Zidane smiled to himself. Yes another job well done. He looked to the princess. Something really seemed to be bothering her. It looked more likely, however, that hell would freeze over before she told HIM what it was. He sighed. But she was beautiful. Her form...her smile....well if he could see her smile that is. This was going to be an interesting task for him. 


End file.
